A Warrior Returned
by FantasyEmpire
Summary: Just a short intro so the story. Inspo is taken from Throne of Glass! Please leave feedback if u can.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Harsh, uneven rock ripped at her hands, biting at their tips. The climb was a constant battle between her and the elements. It was agony, her grip threatened to falter after every haul up to the next available crack. Death waited, lay silently below. Waiting for the single wrong move that would send her plummeting down into its abyss. Every move was slow, laden with the uncertainty as to whether the rock would give way or hold her weight for a few moments more. No magic would save her now. Not even the little she had left over, the rest of it smothered by the invisible barrier that had appeared as soon as she'd stepped into the mountains. This elven kingdom it seemed wanted all magic stifled along with the bloody history it was trying to hide.

Taking a calming breath she readied to push herself up to the next hand hold. As she moved the ache in her arms became unbearable, a continual throb over her muscles. She looked up to where the final edge lay no more than a few meters up. Torturously slowly the ledge got closer and closer until she was reaching up to grab it. Her pack was a dead weight on her shoulders as she used the final tethers of energy to pull herself onto its safe ground.

She lay there for what felt like hours, getting her breath back and regaining her strength. After a while she raised herself from the ground and looked around. Wind beckoned in a song to her gifts, rebelling against the lands leash on magic. Its cool, serene breeze ran through her hair and weaved between her hand. Instantly calming the pain that was a dull thud in her fingertips. Beside her, on a small pile of rock, grew flowers, petals lilac and blue. Their colours blended together like a sky at dusk. How strange that something so small could thrive in this unforgiving, frozen landscape. They rocked in the draft of wind that cut down the rocks, standing like small, colourful trees.

Suddenly a gust of air pushed into her, carrying the smell of lavender and butterscotch. It drew her focus from the flowers and onto what lay beyond.

The elf kingdom of Kandinaria stood elegant and refined. An empire built to prosper and flourish. Clearly it had, even from a distance the marble walls of every building glowed in the sun like pearls. But enough, she was not here to admire. That could be done once her work was finished and her deal was made, for now her only focus was what lay beyond the castle walls and the king she had yet to meet. So, with a slanted grin, Farren Cymorea made her way down towards the kingdom gates, leaving behind the merciless landscape of rock and snow...preparing herself to raise hell.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Trekking down the mountain held no trouble, its slope light and ground soft, leading to a path that wound through a cluster of trees. The entire way down all she could smell was that damn lavender. It was filling her nose, blocking her senses. With the smell choking her she wouldn't know if anything was coming, her eyes and ears would give the only warning if something appeared, and she didn't like her chances if something did, especially if she didn't know in advance. Elves were cunning, powerful and most of all unlikely to do any dirty work. It would be the animals they'd tamed, wolves, mountain cats, wild dogs that kill those who entered the kingdom without permission, accompanied by traps set up along the gates.

Today would not be to have a hounds teeth sunk into her arm, even if it may give her a way into the city.

As the kingdoms walls came into view she knew something was wrong. Standing in a clearing the air suddenly went tense. It was heavy, no birds tweeted, the wind had ceased. They knew she was there, they were just waiting for her to make the first move. Well if they wanted her to instigate their first meeting they were in for one hell of a scene. First impressions were important after all.

She looked up towards the gates and smirked at the few guards trying to peek at her. That's when the first growl sounded. Slowly, she unsheathed her daggers. From the side of her vision a white blur passed, snapping branches and rustling leaves as it went. In unison the animals that had been surrounding her began to sprint. Round and round and round they went, trying to disorientate her, make her loose the deadly calm she wore.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, she looked at the trunks that surrounded her. They were thick, strong enough to hold if one of the beast was unfortunate enough to meet her magic. It was all fair game now, no rules, no laws just slaughter. And she would be the one doing it.

Sunlight beamed into the clearing, making the grass glow, illuminating the shrubbery that grew. Vines occasionally dangled from branches long enough to tie an animal up and leave it to hang until its master came. Unwaveringly she dropped into a crouch, pushing herself closer to the ground, positioning her feet to lunge at the first beast to attack. She waited, second upon second...and then they pounced. The first charged from her right, teeth bared and eyes feral. A wild dog, its coat coloured like sand. Farren twirled, tilting her daggers up into its neck. Blood spurted as the dog went limp.

The next attacker was more hesitant, it waited, looking for a weak spot. The mountain lion ran full speed at her, muscles pounding against the ground. It leapt, mouth open wide. In the air its beautiful mane glinted, standing out like flames on wood. A shame that It would have to die. She ducked, missing its poised claws that dug into the ground when it landed. As it turned she burst into a run, aiming for the vines. The lion was close behind, fast. But not fast enough to realise her plan. Allowing it to become near was her intention, as she gripped the vines she quickly turned behind a trunk. With a muffled thump the lion whelped, caught in the vines that hung from the trees. It roared. So loud the trees shook, and spluttered all of the greenery out of its mouth. Then she struck.

Once all of the beasts lay dead around her, Farren wiped her daggers on her pant leg. Blood trailed from where her knife lost its colour. From above she could feel the guards watching, looking at what she was doing. She raised her head and grinned. Putting on a swaggering, wild exterior. Intimidation was key. Walking forwards she sent out a pulse of magic, its talons travelled out of her body. Aiming towards the men that hid behind the gate walls. They crouched, bows poised, signaling to each other. One held up a hand, the others nodded. They were waiting, just liked their animals to strike. This time she would make the first move.

Sprinting, feet silent on the grass, she hid behind a trunk. Two vines dangles down, they looked thick, strong enough to hold her weight. It was a gamble, one she was willing to take.

The guards didn't notice she stood above them, arms crossed, smirking. Balanced against the branch and its trunk she watched as their leader, it seemed, finally gave the indication to move. In unison they stood, bow strings taunt. The looked on their faces were priceless. Shock, fear, anxiety.

"Where did she go." one said, a question more to himself than anyone else. The guards slowly traced the field, arrows following their eyes. After a few moments the fright truly set in. She watched from above as the men contemplated over and over where she had gone. It was quite humorous actually that none had thought to look up.

"Leon, Sebastian go down there now. Scout the area. That woman cannot enter here, she's a threat. If there's any traces of her shout."

Two men nodded and left. The guards talked between themselves, trying to keep their cool but the franticness occasionally slipped through. After a while of scanning them she finally let them know she was there.

Whistling, she dropped down onto the concrete between them. Their commander snarled like a feral beast while the others cowered. Little sheep behind their master.

"What do you want?" he said, no kindness in his voice. Not that any was expected.

"Now that's no way to welcome a guest." she said mockingly, a false frown on her face. He didn't laugh, nothing changed. He stood still, no movement at all apart from his hand inching towards his blade.

She raised her eyebrows at his hand.

"I suggest you stay away from that sword, unless you want to loose your hand by the same blade."

He scowled and then moved. Quick, but not match for her. Before his finger tips had even scraped the swords hilt she was there. Her power propelling her forward. She snatched the sword from his belt and twisted, moving around him. He didn't have time to react before she stood behind him, blade resting on his throat.

"Tell your men not to move, or it'll cost your life." she whispered into his ear. He growled, she pressed harder allowing the blade to scratch his skin.

"Stand down." he said to his men teeth bared. She blew out a laugh into his ear before looking to the guards.

"Now then, considering you are exactly going out of your way to give me a warm welcome expect none of that courtesy in return." the commander shifted in her arms. She held on, tightening her steel grip, "You'll do exactly as I say, unless you want your throat to decorate the floor."

He gulped.

"Now take me to the king."


End file.
